Facing Charges?
by xxLELOUCHxVIxBRITANIAxx
Summary: Bella want's to be an FBI field agent. Edward is an under cover Treadstoen assasin, working as a forensic anthropologist for the FBI agency in Seattle. Edward can help Bella, but there will be consicuences. R
1. The duh Factor

Being number one at my job is fun, but at the same time, it's a bore. I knew the criminal mind inside and out. All I really want to be is a field agent. I help everyone else take them down, when for once all I want is to be the one that takes them down.

All because I was a junior in high school I wasn't allowed to have any fun. I mean, sure, I have a gun, but it's for an emergency _only_. I've practiced with it; I'm the best aim the team has. I could be a _sniper_ for crying out loud. But then someone plays the "junior in high school," card and they go all psycho on me.

My fingers fluttered over the keys of my laptop, Bob. Bob and I are fairly similar. Both alone in this big world. The only real difference between us is that he's gay and I'm straight. Hmm… How lovely.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Andrew leaning over my work desk. Not him again.

"What do you want Andrew?"

I didn't really like this guy. He bugged me to no extent. Andrew was like my own personal little Mike Newton. The difference was Andrew was 23 and Mike was 17, other than that, they looked exactly the same. But Andrew had stubble which Mike could only dream about.

"I was just wondering what you were doing. So…what are you doing?" He tried to lean over my computer but I pushed him away.

"I'm working on a paper for English class about Romeo and Juliet. Now would you pleas leave so I can work. It's due tomorrow." I said to him pointedly. He flinched and stepped back.

"Sorry, I'll let you get back to work. Tell me how you do on your paper." He walked away with the same rejected face that Mike always had after I said no to a date with him.

I instantly felt a twinge of guilt for Andrew and Mike. I'm rejecting them left and right. Maybe I should cut them some slack. So the next time Mike asks me on a date, I'll say, "yes." The next time Andrew wants something, I'll say, "sure."

The office was divided into sections by teams. Each team had their own room and in that room was each team members little work space. Our team had the biggest office with two extra cubicles even though there were only three of us.

Henry, the team leader or as Andrew and I like to call him; Boss. Then there's Andrew, can't forget about him. He specializes in software engineering and computer programming, but he makes one hell of a field agent. And last, but not least, there's me. Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I specialize in the lay out of the criminal mind. You give me a profile of a serial rapist; I can give you a line up of his next twenty victims, before he even makes his next move. Drug deal gone badly, I can give you a list of the ten most popular drug dealers on the market, five more including the dealers that work for the mafia. Yeah, you could say that I'm good at my job.

There was Alex though, he was our morgue manager. He ran the morgue and did all the autopsies, but he worked for everyone.

"Bella," Henry called across form me, sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Your not writing a paper, are you?" He raised a brow at me. Henry was 28, and around 5' 11". He had long black hair that fell in front of his royal blue eyes. He was also well built. I couldn't be in the same room with him when he was working out, more for my benefit than his.

Today he had on a white V neck shirt with an unbuttoned, short sleeved, grey button down shirt over that. He was also wearing his usual tattered blue jeans.

"I finished it last night." I said sheepishly, lowering my head as I felt the blush reach my cheeks.

He sighed. "Andrew and I are going out to lunch. Want to tag along?" I shook my head. "You sure?" He seemed skeptical. I lifted my head.

"I'm sure. There's some leftover rice in the fridge with my name on it." He chuckled and I smiled.

"Alright, we'll see you when we get back."

"Got it, Boss." I gave him two thumbs up and he and Andrew walked out of the office laughing.

"_Finally_, I though that they would never leave."

Opening up I tunes on my computer, I typed "All Time Low" into the search box. In seconds the albums popped up with Thirty-one songs by All Time Low. Turning it to shuffle I clicked "Holly (would you turn me on)." One of my favorites.

"You are the taste of something sweet and I'm tangled in the sheets. Oh, oh. Oh, oh." I sang as I made my way over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room by the door. My combat boots clomping on the floor as I walked.

Today I had on a plaid mini skirt with a black tee-shirt that says "Rawer means 'I love you' in dinosaur" with two dinosaurs on the front. One pink and one blue, and a blue and pink polka dot egg in between them. It was one of my favorite shirts right next to my FBI wind breaker.

The rice was dangerously hypnotizing as it rotated in the stainless steel microwave. I bobbed my head up and down to the beat of the music waiting for my lunch to heat up, and that got me thinking….

We had got this new case where a man was killed and he was cooked, but he was chopped up in little pieces before he was cooked. The only think that didn't make sense to Alex was that he wasn't cooked enough for it to be in an oven, and if it was on a stove there would be sear marks--a grill would do the same thing--and if he was cooked on open flames he would be scorched. It all made sense now.

"I KNOW HOW HE WAS KILLED!" I shouted and ran downstairs to the morgue, taking the elevator. When I finally made it down there Alex was talking to a boy who looked around my age with bronze hair and a pair of huge black-rimmed nerdy glasses propped on top of his messy head of hair. They both looked over at my panting figure standing to the doorway. It took me a second to catch my breath, when I finished I told them my theory.

"Dan Heights wasn't cooked in an oven, stove top, grill, or open flame." I said all in one breathe. Alex looked a little puzzled at my sudden outburst.

"Yes Bella, we already discussed this. All of those would leave significant marks and scaring that is not found on the body," he said in his thick British accent. Alex was forty-three with brown eyes and graying brown sleek hair to match. "Might something be wrong with your brain dear? I mean, we just went over this the other day." He let out a low and throaty chuckle. The boy looked at me with realization and I walked over to stand next to him. Wow, he was really handsome.

"You get it don't you?" I hedged.

"Yes, but the body would have to be chopped up; post mortem perhaps?' He quirked a brow at us, awaiting the answer that he already knew.

Alex cut in. "The scaring on the tissue shows that the young fellow was diced up about three hours before he was cooked using a serrated blade. There was clotting, showing that he was still alive when he was chopped up because there was still blood flow." The devilish boy's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Follow me," he said eagerly. We walked quickly to the old lab that used to belong to Shermin. He disappeared after working here for two months--he was living in his mom's basement when we found him. He walked over to a monitor that was sitting in the corner of the room. His back to us, he typed something into the keyboard and pictures of the body came up on the screen.

"These are the scars left behind from the blade," he said running his hand along the lines on the scarred tissue. "See I was bored one time and wanted to see what would happen if I cut different types of meat with different knives. The least effective one felt the same marks as these one here." He walked over to the screen on the wall. "You want to know which one that was." He went around the corner and came back with a knife, tossing it around carelessly in his hands. "Something found in almost any kitchen… A bread knife." Tossing it to me I caught it with one hand effortlessly.

"This doesn't explain how the man was cooked though." Alex looked between the two of us with a confused expression on his face.

"Microwave." The cute boy and I said at the same time, the "duh" factor playing in our voices. Alex's face lightened up with understanding and he turned and left.

"Bloody _brilliant_," I said, mimicking Alex's accent. The boy chuckled.

"Hi, you must me the 'corky' Isabella that Alex has been telling me about. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. I'm new here, and I just finished college with a degree in the study of the natural world." I looked at him open mouthed.

"How old are you?" I asked bewildered.

"Seventeen" Edward said in a honey thick voice that was velvety smooth. Mm… I liked the sound of his voice.

"But wait, if your seventeen, then how did you get to go to college? And by the way, call me Bella." I hopped up on the counter, swinging my legs back and forth. Edward sat down in the lonesome rolling chair, slowly moving himself from side to side.

"It's one of those situations where you're the ultimate nerd in the class and Harvard offers you a full time scholarship, you kind of take it." He did a full spin in the chair and turned back to look at me. "What's your story, Bella?" He asked.

"Umm… I got accepted into Dartmouth when I was sixteen for my insight to the criminal mind, but I declined the offer. I didn't want to have to go back to school when I was eighteen and start my sophomore year. My patents were not happy to say the least, they thought that I was passing up a huge opportunity. But its what makes me happy." I smiled to myself, looked down and back up to Edward. He had a small smile on his face as well and was looking happily at me.

"I'm glad that you did what made you happy. I actually do regret going to college so early, but they actually let me start out as a junior instead of starting where I left off." Edward look off to the side with a thoughtful essence to his features. I heard footsteps and turned to see Alex standing in the doorway.

"Speaking of microwaves," He wasn't even able to finish the sentence before I sprang from the counter and flew up the stairs. My rice was sitting in the microwave that went off three minutes ago, crap. At least it didn't burn. I took a seat leaning back in my desk chair. Edward had wondered his way upstairs and was leaning lazily on my desk as I jammed out to "Running from Lions" by All Time Low.

"So," I said taking a bite of rice. "You're going to Forks High, right?" He nodded. "Cool!" I chirped. "I can show you around for the day, plus it gives me a reason to be late for Spanish." Edward chuckled at my comment.

"You don't like Spanish?" He hedged.

I shrugged. "Not that I don't like it, I just already know it--it comes with the job description. Besides," I took another bite of rice and swallowed carefully, "The teacher thinks I know nothing about it." We both laughed at that. I had finished my lunch by know and I was starting to run out of things to supply for the conversation. My teeth began to nervously knag on my bottom lip as the silence crept up on us. Edward's eyes found mine as the silence fluttered on, we just stared at each other. Time slowly seemed to pass, but a lot of time must have passed because I could hear Henry and Andrew coming up the hall. Their laughing abruptly stopped when--I'm sure--they saw us.

"I'm going to head out," I said reluctantly shifting my gaze from Edward's to the two men standing in the center of the room.

"Need me to drive you home?" Andrew asked. I shook my head briskly as a busied myself by grabbing my things.

"I'll just hail a cab." I said curtly. I really didn't want to have him take me home, I wasn't in such a good mood this week; Jessica and Lauren have been driving me up the wall and my patience was wearing thin.

"I'll take you home," Edward cut in as I shoved my laptop into my bag, not even caring to shut it down. I froze, did I really want to turn down the offer? I nodded yes to him and followed him to the parking lot.


	2. Nice Shoulder Holster

The rain was coming down in a light drizzle against the windshield as Edward drove through the busy Seattle streets. The heat was turned on high to help heat up the car considering the fact that fall was already in full swing with winter on the horizon. My fingers fiddled with the strap on my post-bag nervously. Why I was so nervous I didn't know, but I did know that I had cute little penguins doing flip flops inside my stomach; _strange, I know_.

I looked out the window and saw that we had made it past all the mid day traffic and were now traveling freely over the highway. The trees on the side of the road were flying past us with incredible speed. Chancing a glimpse at the speedometer, I regretting it instantly. We were going well over 100 miles, and that scared me. I was always afraid of dying in a car crash.

"Slow down!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. My body pressed up against the door as he looked at me with confusion. But he didn't slow down. "Edward, would you please slow down?" My voice was pleading.

"Are you afraid that we're going to crash?" He chuckled darkly, but slowed down to eighty. "Better?"

I eased back down into my seat slowly. "Tolerable is more like it, but yes…better." I shook my head at how truly insane he was for actually going that fast.

"So you don't like fast drivers?" He hedged. I shrugged.

"It's not so much the driving, more or less the idea of becoming a pretzel wrapped around a tree."

He full out laughed at me then. "You honestly think that I would let a tree hurt you? Really, a tree of all things?" He shook his head sadly then chuckled humorously one last time before the car was silent. It was quiet for the rest of the way home except for the occasional sigh, cough, or sneeze.

--

Edward P.O.V

I pulled up in front of the house that Bella claimed to be hers, sliding in close to the curb. When Bella was about to get out of the car she turned to me, her eyes were scrutinizing as she looked over my features. I tried to stay calm, I didn't want her to get suspicious of me. She looked like she wanted to say something but was biting her tong.

"We don't have to work tomorrow." She said lightly with a sort of off tone in her voice. Bella looked down at her lap and blushed "We have school, but maybe after that we could…hang out?" She blushed even deeper after she had finished her train of thought. A strange feeling surged trough me when I realized that she actually wanted to hang out with me. I nodded gingerly.

"Yeah," I paused. "That would be cool. My parents rented out this apartment for me 'cause their still in D.C. We could work on unpacking my things some, if you like?" A smile broadened her face and she looked up at me, nodding ecstatically. Bella leaned forward and gave me a brisk peck on the check before sprinting out of the car. I don't know if she knew this, but she had the sexiest natural sway to her hips that I have ever seen. When I saw her walk trough the door, giving me a little wave, I sped away from the curb.

--

I had been sitting in my apartment for six hours now, staring blankly at the ceiling while lying on the air mattress in the middle of the floor.

"Bella," I said to myself. I groaned and smacked my hand over my face. _Why couldn't I get her out of my mind?_ We just met and my thoughts were already flooded with visions of her beautiful figure.

I need to get her off of my mind. Getting up off of my lazy ass, I made my way to the wall on the other side of the room. Basically, my apartment was a rectangle. The main part--the part where I was sleeping--was also the entrance to the apartment. This room was shaped like a square, there was a wall with two doors on the far right side. One door led to the kitchen, the other led to a full bath that had a shower-tub combo.

I stood in front of the wall for a moment, then sighed. My fingers wedged between a gap in the sheet rock about five feet apart width wise. Once the sheet rock was off there was a two foot deep hole, I guess you could say, in the wall. That space was covered in guns. There was a long-barrel twenty-two revolver with a twenty-two scope, Glaco Kydex IWB G36, Ruger Super Single Six Covertible, EDC, G23, FALCON medium-caliber 12.7 mm sniper rifle, KaL 9 mmx19 automatic, and a 99x9mm Parabellum. I grabbed the Six Covertible and went out the front door.

In front of my porch was a long drive that was two miles long leading onto the highway. I was fifty miles past city limits, but I did have the land lord living over my apartment. What did I care though, she was a nice old lady. I casually sauntered over to the back of the house where there was a small wooded area. I took the muffler out of my pocket and put it on the end of the gun. There was a target painted onto a tree that I began shooting at.

After about thirty minutes I had reloaded the gun ten times and shot at the tree multiple times. I had only missed greatly once. Rustling came from behind me and I spun around with my gun cocked and aimed. The land lord was standing at the entrance to the back yard with wide eyes. When I saw that it was her I lowered my gun immediately.

"Sorry I woke you up ma'am, I was just practicing." I looked down and shot at the ground one last time. The woman jumped and stepped back.

"Don't make me call the cops, sonny." She hollered in a raspy voice. Oh _crap_.

"Ma'am, that wont be necessary, I am the cops. I work for the FBI." She froze.

"Oh yeah Mr.? Well, what, are you here to spy on me or something?" I chuckled

"No, I was transferred over from D.C. But umm…" My voice became very serious. "If you mention this little incident to anyone, or the fact that I have a wall full of guns in my apartment… I will get my 9x19mm sniper rifle and kill you. It's classified information, you understand that?" She shook her head like I was crazy, climbed the stairs back to her room and went back to bed.

--

I trekked through the downpour into the front office, not caring that I was dripping water and leaving tracks on the floor. The lady sitting at the front desk looked up at me with a small smile, then glared when she saw the mess I had made. A name plate on the counter said that her name was Mrs. Cope. Hmm…

"Hello," I said in an innocent voice, trying to make her forget about the muddied water on the floor. "I'm Edward Cullen, and I am here to pick up my schedule." She nodded with an irritated humph, and typed something into the computer. A few minutes later she was handing me my schedule and a map of the school.

I exited the office and made my way to my first class, English. Once I was through the door all eyes were on me. The girls swooned and the boys seethed with jealousy. But in the back of the room I saw a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes and a pale heart shaped face. I had the teacher sign my slip and sat down next to the brown eyed goddess. When I took my seat she blushed and nervously ran a hand through her hair. She really was beautiful. Her lips were full and red, a soft curl to her silken brown hair, and the most amazing sway of the hips on the face of this planet.

"What," she chuckled as the rest of the class chatted aimlessly before the class started.

"Tell me something," I said lacing my fingers together and resting them on my chin, pursing my lips. She leaned closer to me and whispered so low that no one else could here:

"I already know that you can do more than work in a lab, Cullen. Do you think that I'm stupid? It takes a _lot_ of practice to be comfortable with throwing _that_ kind of knife at someone." She leaned back and smirked at me. "By the way… Nice shoulder holster." I stared at her dumbfounded. _How could she know that I had a holster on_, it was under my shirt. It wasn't like I had a gun in it, I just got used to wearing it and felt uncomfortable without it on. My hands fell to the table with a soft thud and my lips turned down in a socked and scared frown. "Don't worry, Edward. I'm not going to tell anyone. Just please, please, pretty, pretty please help me."

I sat there looking at her for a moment before I asked rather stupidly, "Help you with what?"

"I want to be a field agent, and I know that you can help me."


	3. Assassin's and Eye's

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Bourne movies; which will be more tied into the story as I get more chapres uploaded.  
****Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

Edward and I were walking to lunch together as everyone in the halls passed us, whispering about us. In a small town like this, when I was the only one who new Edward, it was gossip. Not that I really blame them for wondering. It would have been more likely if Mrs. Stanly new of his residence here first because she was the queen of gossip in this town. That's where Jessica gets it from. Go figure.

"You want to be a field agent?" Edward whispered low in my ear. My breath became shallow and my heart-rate sped up. I nodded briskly and continued walking. Edward took a hold of my hand and pulled me into the gym. Closing the door behind him with one sharp tug. He pushed my back up against the wall, but I wasn't scared like he wanted me to be.

"Look, Bella, if you want to be a field agent, it won't be easy. Especially if you want me to help you. If you want it, I will push you so that you can get it." I rolled my eyes at him. Grabbing his wrist, I twisted it behind his back, turning him around. I brought my knee up and pushed it against the small of his back, causing him to kneel over.

Bending down and straddling his back, my hands enclosed around both his wrists as if I were cuffing him.

"You were saying?" I breathed in his ear. Edward let out a groan, and I set my head down on his shoulder leaning my cheek against his. "You're going to have to do better than that Cullen, or should I call you Masen?" I felt him tense under me. "Showing a sign of fear is never good. Wouldn't you agree?" Snorting, I kissed his cheek briskly. I let him go and let the gym door swing closed behind me.

Edward P.O.V

This woman is going to be the death of me. I though, getting up off of the gym floor.

I met Bella in the lunch line, grabbing the tray she was carrying out of her hands and putting enough food for two people on it.

"What are you doing, Edward?" She asked, shocked. I just shrugged and paid for the food. We sat down at a table in the back of the room away from everyone else. This way they wouldn't be able to hear our conversation.

"So," I began, "where did you learn my real name? I haven't used that name in a few months, you know." She nodded. "I take it you know more than you're leading on, Bella." She put her head down as if she were ashamed.

"I am truly sorry, Edward." She sighed and looked at me for a split second before looking away. "I read your file."

"What!" I nearly shouted. "That file is top secret. It says so right on top of the folder, I've seen it. I stamped it on there myself!"

"I didn't say that they handed me the file just like that, Edward. Do you know what I did to get my hands on that thing? I could go to jail, that's what." I stared at her in complete horror. Why would she face the possibility of going to jail head on, just to read my file? "Listen for a second. I know what you're thinking. Why would I go through all this trouble to get my hands on that file? Because you fascinate me, that's why." She looked down, blushing.

I shook my head and grabbed a piece of French toast, before throwing It back down on the tray. The lunch here looked disgusting. It looked like something that your grandmother would buy at Sam's Club--gag! What school serves breakfast for lunch these days anyways? I stared at the trey for a moment longer before I saw a hand creep up and take hold of mine.

Looking up I saw Bella looking at me sheepishly. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. Holding her gaze I snorted at her. This made her brows knit together in confusion. "I just don't understand you, Edward." Bella breathed out. "I got my job at the agency because I can read people. But…with you I feel like a complete and total idiot." I shook my head at her.

"Bella, you are not an idiot and I'm not mad at you. I just don't want you to go to jail. Is it so hard to believe that a trained assassin wants to keep someone that he just met safe?" I stroked the palm of her hand with my thumb. This girl was amazing. It was like she knew no boundaries when there was something that she wanted. The question was… How far would she go to actually get it?

--

Mike P.O.V

I could not believe this. I was standing just outside the cafeteria by the window when a conversation floated out through the open glass panes. It was a conversation that the new student was having with Bella.

"So, you're _not_ mad that I hacked the computers data base at work just to _get_ the password to open the cabinet."

"Wait," I heard the new kid say. "There's a password needed just to get into the cabinet? That's pretty intense if you ask me." Bella chuckled and continued talking.

"So this amazing assassin sitting in front of me has been through the foster program so many times just because he doesn't know how to keep his fists to himself? What a very, very bad boy you are." A chair scuffed across the floor and there was a rustling of fabric. What the hell were they doing? And what did Bella mean by assassin, and all this talk about a file. Computer hacking? Who did she work for where there was a possibility that she would need to hack a computer in the first place?

Leaning in to look though the window, I saw the two of them doing… Uh…

--

Edward P.O.V

I had my arm wrapped around Bella's waist and her tongue tracing my bottom lip. My breath was coming in jagged as her hand slowly went up my arm. _Okay, what was she doing? _Not that I had any real complaints about it, but still. We just met, she was trying to seduce me in the school cafeteria, and I could feel someone's eye's on us. And they weren't the eye's of the student's watching us either.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that it took me forever to get this chapter up and that it isn't that long but I have had a crap load of homework lately. Assingment after assingment, but anyways... The next month is looking pretty clear so I am going to be working on updating my other two stories. Don't be too mad at me and I hope to have Life At NCIS updated next, then Rock Out Small Town Style. **


End file.
